metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Metal Slug SV-001
Not to be confused with a vehicle or the game of the same name. Metal Slug SV-001 (メタルスラッグSV-001, Metaru Suragu SV-001) is a Japan-only slot machine released in June 2010. This is the first slot machine from SNK-Playmore to use the Mercury model for its products. The character visuals are based on Metal Slug XX and limited use of models from Metal Slug 3D for machinery. The official website can be found here. Two image songs are used to advertise it. Overview This title completely revamps the visuals and system found in the previous slot machine. It features a much quicker reaction timing system, requiring the players to pay more attention the actions on the screen and the sounds that come from the machine. As opposed to a super-deformed version of the game on the visual screen, players play through the game using the original visuals commonly found in the Metal Slug series. Even the continue screen for the machine -which occurs only during boss fights- closely resembles the original games. Multiple endings can also occur based on the player's results against the end boss. Players have 10 "men" or 10 chances for a replay during each play, making the reels trickier to judge against bosses. During these sequences, the players are allowed to accumulate 1,000 medals per boss. The time counter in the original series also returns, limiting the time that the player has with each section of the map. Failing to defeat a certain section may cause the game to end prematurely towards a replay stage. However, if the player is lucky enough to trigger infinite rush, they can defeat the obstacles in front of them with infinite time available to them. Players can choose to play with one of the four main characters to take down General Morden. Idle teammates appear to assist him during events, randomly increasing the chances of winning a bonus based on the reels the player scores. If three sevens flash on the screen, the players can score them to end the sequence with a bonus. Big Bonuses are now extended to allow players to score 300 medals. Aside from their cameo appearances, each character stars in a special mission that can possibly be won to obtain the same result. During a bonus, players maybe challenged to a Metas Rush sequence as an extra feature. In order to win a Metas Rush, players have to win a reel with the "Metal Slug" icon in a triangular formation. When it begins, players fly in a space craft and shoot the UFO mother ship by jamming on the machine's specially marked button. The maximum amount of points that can be won from a Metas Rush is 1,000 with the victory screen showing different actions based on the final result. Characters Heroes: *Marco Rossi *Tarma Roving *Fio Germi *Eri Kasamoto Slugs: *SV-001 *Slug Flyer Support: *Hyakutaro Ichimonji *Rumi Aikawa *Sophia Greenville *Margaret Southwood Enemies: *Mars People *Rebel Army Bosses: *Sosuke N Kagamihara (ソウスケ・N・カガミハラ) (Tetsuyuki pilot)パチスロ　メタルスラッグSV-001　part2; Timestamps (1:43, 4:31, and 6:44) *Vasser Gutenschiff (ヴァッサー・グーテンシッフ) (Hairbuster Riberts pilot) *Leta Kanikoja (レタ・カニコージャ) (Tani Oh pilot) *Sagan Gail & Logan Gail (セーガン・ゲイル & ローガン・ゲイル) (Shoe & Karn pilots)パチスロ　メタルスラッグSV-001　part3; Timestamp (4:01) *Allen O'Neil *General Morden (Hi-Do pilot) External Links *Press report References